memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CaptainScopps
Welcome to Memory Alpha, CaptainScopps! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 18:53, August 12, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Test Thanks for experimenting with Memory Alpha. Your }" |test }}worked, and has now been, or shortly will be, removed. If you wish to test your Wiki editing skills further, please use the sandbox, as tests made in the article space will be removed quickly. Please see the welcome page if you would like to learn more about contributing here. Thanks. - 18:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Fanon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from fan created works you may want to check out Star Trek Expanded Universe or Memory Gamma. Thanks! - 18:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Non-canon information in articles Please note that Memory Alpha articles only include canon information. If you are interested in contributing information from non-canon licensed Star Trek works (such as from games, novels and comics) you may want to check out Memory Beta. Thanks! 31dot (talk) 21:03, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Please stop posting incorrect information about the Enterprise-D; it was destroyed in . I'm not sure what the source of your information is, but it is not canon. As such, it does not belong here. 31dot (talk) 21:29, December 12, 2012 (UTC) What is the source of your information about the Enterprise-A? 31dot (talk) 23:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Fanon/Non-canon material You've been asked to stop adding fanon and non-canon materials to this wiki a number of times, and none of the messages seem to have sunken in. As such, you've been blocked from the site for the next month. At the end of that time if the additions continue, the block length will be increased. -- sulfur (talk) 21:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) User Try in user, Shawn.